


Spaced Out

by epiclifeinruins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Annoyed General Hux, Crack, Drugged Kylo Ren, Gen, Kylux - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiclifeinruins/pseuds/epiclifeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where General Hux finds himself in the company of a very drugged and affectionate Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaced Out

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is inspired by the fan art by @sapphireazuli that I saw on Tumblr a few weeks ago.  
> The idea was hilarious and the art work was wonderful, so I just had to write a fic about it.

General Hux hurried down the main corridor of the medical bay. He had just been to see the chief physician in order to make sure that Kylo Ren was still alive. Hux’s concern was purely professional. He had his orders from Supreme Leader Snoke, and those included keeping Ren alive and bringing him to Snoke’s planet. Hux himself wanted nothing more than to smother Ren with a pillow after what had happened to Starkiller Base. The complete cockup at the oscillator was entirely Ren’s fault and Hux had gone from heartsick, watching his life’s work blow up into smithereens, to pissed off beyond belief. And the source of this anger, which made him borderline homicidal, was Kylo Ren. 

Cursing under his breath, the very crestfallen General of the First Order therefore picked up the pace as he made his way to his quarters. There was much to be dealt with. Just thinking about all of the damage control that would have to be done made Hux’s heart drop to his gut like a rock. He had a lot of work to do, and all of it was because of that enormous man-child Ren. 

Hux suddenly slowed down as he approached one of the private rooms in the medical bay. These rooms were reserved for high ranking officers of the First Order, and this specific one currently housed Ren. The door was open and Hux had no desire what so ever to lay eyes on Ren at the moment. Let alone speak to him. So he half ran, half jumped past the doorway in order to avoid being seen by the room’s occupant. Maybe it was due to the fact that Hux resembled a tauntaun being electrocuted as he bolted past the doorway, or maybe it was simply bad luck, but despite Hux’s efforts, Ren saw him hopping past the door and called out.

“Hux!”

Hux froze mid-step.  
Shit. He clenched his fists. Not this. Not now. 

“General…” Ren called in an almost sing-song voice. “I saw you. Don’t make me come out there and get you!”  
Hux let out a growl as he kicked the wall in frustration. He couldn’t have Ren walking around the ship in this state. It might make his injuries worse. Hux inhaled sharply as he backed up two steps and put his head through the doorway. 

“What is it, Ren?”

Ren was sitting up, a bunch of pillows piled up behind his back for support. The bed was far too small for a person of Ren’s size and had the situation been different Hux would have found it quite amusing seeing this tall, muscular man almost folded in two underneath the blankets. Ren’s face lit up with something that could have been called a smile but since he had a minor pharmacy’s stock worth of drugs in his system, the expression on his face resembled a grin more than an actual smile. 

“Hey, Hux!” Ren said cheerily. “You know what? This place is great! Everyone is so nice here! I’ve never felt better!” 

Hux rolled his eyes as he walked into the room and sat down on a chair next to Ren’s bed.

“That is because you have been given a fair amount of drugs, Ren.” he said, gesturing towards the IV bag hanging on a pole next to the bed.

Ren stared at the bag for a few seconds and then his eyes widened as if he had just been let in on the greatest secret in all of history. 

“No!? I have?” he said confounded, running his hand through his thick, dark hair. “They haven’t said a word about that to me! Now, that’s just plain rude! Am I not supposed to fill in a form or something?” 

Hux felt an intense, throbbing pain creeping closer towards the area of his temples as he gave Ren an annoyed look. 

“All of that has been taken care of.” he said as he began to get up from the chair. “Now, I have to get on with my duties, Ren, so I must…”

“No! Don’t go yet!” Ren almost yelped as he grabbed Hux’s lower arm and pulled him back down onto the chair. “Let’s catch up!” He leaned back onto his pile of pillows, tugging on Hux’s sleeve. “How are you this fine day?” 

With a look of absolute disgust, Hux peeled Ren’s fingers from his arm as if they were some slimy insects and leaned back in the chair. 

“Well,” he said, as he brushed off some invisible dust from the front of his uniform jacket. “Today, the superweapon I spent 6 years of my life working on was blown up by the Resistance, so naturally, I have never been better. Thank you.”

Ren let out a sound that could have been described as a giggle, if it had sounded a little less like the soft growl of a wookiee, as he covered his mouth with one hand like a giddy school girl. 

“That was sarcasm!” Ren said triumphantly, smiling widely. “I noticed that!” He then proceeded to lower his voice into a stage whisper as he continued. “Because, truthfully, everything has really gone to shit and this is without a doubt the biggest failure of your entire career.” 

Deep breaths. Hux told himself as he rubbed his temples with his fingertips. Murdering him is not the right way to go about this.  
Unfortunately.

“Yes. Well spotted, Ren.” Hux said, giving Ren a disgruntled look, his voice now dripping with sarcasm. “Thank you for sharing your infinite wisdom.”

“Not at all.” Ren said, giving Hux a gracious nod. 

With the deepest of sighs, Hux rubbed the palms of his hands against his face, trying desperately not to give in to the desire to bang Ren’s head against the wall. As he looked up, he found Ren staring intently at his face, his dark eyes filled with something that might be described as childish wonder. Hux squirmed in his chair as he tried to avoid Ren’s gaze. 

“What?” Hux asked, the whole situation making him extremely uncomfortable. He hated when people stared at him. It reminded him of his father’s disapproving glares, something he had often been submitted to during his childhood. 

Ren kept looking at him, his lips slightly parted. 

“Your face really has amazing bone structure.” Ren said, fascinated. 

It took a couple of seconds for Hux to realize what Ren had just said. And it took about 5 more seconds for him to suppress his first instinct to smile at this statement. He managed to compose himself just in time.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Ren!” Hux barked. 

“But it’s true!” Ren exclaimed. “Your cheekbones are very lovely. You should appreciate when people give you compliments, you know.” Ren scolded him, folding his arms across his chest. “It’s actually really hurtful when you give someone a compliment and they just brush it away. Like it doesn’t mean anything.” 

Ren then proceeded to give Hux a stare that reminded him of the looks his mother used to give him when she had caught him red handed doing something he knew he wasn’t supposed to.  
“I can take compliments very well myself.” Ren continued, boastfully, as he sat up straighter against his pillows. “So, go on.” he said, lazily waving his hand at Hux. “Pay me a compliment.” 

Hux glared at Ren. “I beg your pardon?!”

Ren leaned forward, squinting. “Give me a compliment.” he said, almost daringly. 

Hux blinked a few times. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Ren was drugged, yes, but this was something Hux would never have been able to anticipate. Therefore, he just sat there, with a look on his face that made him resemble some kind of rare fish from some backwater planet in a star system far, far away.  
As Hux tried to think of something to say, Ren let out some sort of sound. At first, Hux couldn’t identify it. It resembled something between a gasp and a grunt. Then he realized what it was. Kylo Ren was crying. Hux’s jaw dropped. Ren’s doe eyes filled up with tears as he was sobbing pathetically into his blanket. Strangely enough, Hux felt obliged to say something. 

“What’s the matter now, Ren?” he said, a bit harsher than he meant to.

“You don’t think I’m pretty?” Ren blubbered, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

“Oh, for the love of…” Hux moaned, covering his eyes with his hand. 

“It’s the ears, isn’t it?” Ren snivelled, his lower lip trembling with emotion. “I hate them! When I was younger, the other kids used to make fun of me all the time! And now I find out that you don’t like them either!” Ren buried his face in the blanket, his shoulders shaking as he continued crying. 

What the fuck do I do now? Hux felt something that might be labelled as panic growing in his chest. He had to calm Ren down somehow, or else he might get upset to the point of doing something irrational. And in Ren’s case that could result in a few deaths. At least. Hux reached out and patted Ren’s back awkwardly, trying to calm him down. 

“Listen, Ren.” Hux said, grimacing. “There’s nothing wrong with your ears.”

“You’re only saying that.” Ren snuffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“No, I’m not. Your ears are very nice.”

What the hell am I saying? Hux had to fight the sudden urge to slap himself in the face repeatedly. 

“You really think so?” Ren asked, looking up at Hux with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Yes.”

This is ridiculous. Stop. It. Now!

“What else about me do you like, then?” Ren said, pulling his knees up towards his chest, wrapping his arms around them. 

“Ren, please…” Hux groaned in desperation. 

“Tell me!” 

Hux let out a frustrated whimper as he began rubbing his temples with even more intensity than before. “Your…eyes.” Hux snarled through gritted teeth. 

“What about them?” Ren asked, tilting his head, giving Hux a pleading look. 

“They are very…” Hux’s brain frantically tried to think of a suitable word. “Soulful?” he continued, far more searchingly than he had intended to. 

“Aww, that’s so sweet!” Ren said, clearly not bothered by the tone of Hux’s voice, as a smile lit up his face. “What else?”

Hux scratched the back of his head, looking more and more desperate by the second. This was certainly not how he expected this day to turn out. Sitting by Kylo Ren’s sickbed, paying him compliments in order to stop him from crying. 

“Uhm…your hair.” Hux said. “It’s very well kept.”

“Well, I use conditioner.” Ren said, tossing his hair as if to emphasize that statement.

“I can tell.” Hux said, trying to sound convincing. He flinched as Ren suddenly leaned forward and grabbed his hand.

“Oh, Hux!” Ren burst out, squeezing his hand. “I’m so glad that you’re here with me! Let me hold your hand, I’m so confused!”

“That is a diplomatic way of putting it.” Hux said condescendingly, rolling his eyes yet again. 

“I always did love your cheek!” Ren laughed. “It’s adorable.” 

“Thank you, Ren.”

Ren’s smile widened. “You’re being so nice to me today, General!” he said, letting out that wookiee-sounding giggle again, squeezing Hux’s hand harder. 

“Well, that is because you won’t remember a single word of this conversation by tomorrow.” Hux said, pinching the bridge of his nose between the thumb and index finger of his free hand. 

Ren laughed again, leaning forward as he pulled Hux towards him, bringing his face so close to Hux’s that they could rub their noses together. Hux caught himself thinking about whether or not Ren’s skin was as soft as it looked. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you today?!" his brain bellowed at him. “Maybe you should ask for a dose or two of whatever they have been giving Ren.” Hux shook his head violently to quiet the accusing voice in his head. 

“Actually, we get along quite well, don’t we, Hux?” Ren said as he gently entwined his fingers with Hux’s. 

“Everything is relative.” Hux said, trying once again to get up from the chair. Hux felt Ren’s grip of his hand tighten as he tried to pull free. 

“Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Ren said, with begging eyes. 

“Yes, Ren.” Hux sighed. “I am just going to have a quick word with the medical droid.”

Hux managed to pull his hand free from Ren’s grasp and got up to walk over to the medical droid. It was in the process of organizing supplies on the other side of the room. When Hux reached the droid he leaned as close towards it as he could, making sure to lower his voice as he spoke.

“Anesthetize him.” Hux ordered the droid, almost conspiratorially, with a wild look in his green eyes. 

“The patient does not require further…”

Hux did not give the droid a chance to finish that sentence. He quickly moved closer to it, threateningly holding up one gloved finger in front of its face.

“You will render Lord Ren unconscious one way or another.” Hux hissed. “Since, frankly,” he continued, “I have come to realize that this star destroyer has more than enough medical droids, but not nearly enough desk lamps.”

There was no doubt what so ever that the droid understood the General’s subtle threat, for it quickly picked up a syringe from a tray and then made its way towards Ren’s bed.  
As soon as Hux sat down on the chair by Ren’s side, Ren grabbed his hand again and held it between his own. As he caught a glimpse of the droid injecting the content of the syringe in his IV bag, he turned around to look at it, a puzzled look on his face. 

“What’s this then?” Ren asked, turning to face Hux again.

“Just some additional antibiotics to help prevent infections.” Hux said, shrugging. 

“Oh, ok.” Ren said, smiling. “That’s good.”

“Indeed.” Hux said, giving Ren a stiff, closed mouthed smile, wondering how long it would take before the drugs kicked in. 

Ren had now begun stroking Hux’s hand very gently, staring intently at it as he did so. 

“Your hands are so tiny.” Ren said, almost breathlessly. He looked up, straight into Hux’s eyes as he continued. “You’re tiny. I just wanna scoop you up and…and…”

Ren’s voice thickened as the drugs began to work. He blinked a few times with heavy eyelids and his grip on Hux’s hand loosened as he slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.  
Hux let out a sigh of relief as he pulled his hand out of Ren’s grip and stood up. Ren was already snoring lightly and Hux found himself thinking that he actually looked quite peaceful lying there. He snorted at the thought, straightened his uniform jacket and turned around to leave the room. But as he did so he noticed that the blanket covering Ren was about to slip off him. Hux therefore stepped forward and gently took hold of the blanket. Very carefully, he then pulled it up over Ren’s body and tucked it in underneath him. 

“I do not wish to explain to Supreme Leader that his apprentice caught pneumonia on top of everything else. I’ve got much more pressing matters to deal with.” Hux thought to himself as he left the room. Of course it would not affect him on a personal level if Ren did get pneumonia, but Supreme Leader would not be pleased if it happened. And Ren was Hux’s responsibility until he had been delivered into Snoke’s hands. So tucking in Kylo Ren was basically just following orders. 

At least that was what the highest ranking officer of the First Order told himself as he walked down the corridors of the Finalizer on the way to his quarters.


End file.
